Superman
Clark Joseph Kent, also known by his birth name, Kal-El is one of the most powerful beings on earth. He is one of the last surviving inhabitants of the planet Krypton, and is often referred to (mistakenly) as the last Kryptonian. Sent away from his home planet Krypton as a newborn by his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van before Krypton's destruction, he was eventually found in a field in Smallville, Kansas by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, who adopted and raised him as an American citizen, naming him Clark. Under his human identiy, Clark Kent, he now works and lives in the city of Metropolis as a mild mannered journalist and reporter for the Daily Planet. Biography Birth Kal-El was born in the city of Kandor on the planet Krypton, the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, and the final Kryptonian to be born. Knowing that the sun of Krypton, Rao, was close to going supernova, Jor-El worked quickly to find a suitable world for Kal-El to live on, and quickly discovered the planet Earth. Saying goodbye, Jor-El and Lara placed Kal-El Arrival to Earth Using teleporting technology, Kal-El's Early Life One night, Clark dreamt of a planet exploding. He immediately woke up from his dream, only for Pa Kent to enter his room and ask him what was wrong. Knowing that Clark had been having the same dream a number of times over the past few weeks, Pa Kent decides to take Clark out to the barn where he and Martha had been hiding the small spacecraft Clark had arrived in. Harnessing his power Becoming a Hero Conflict with Batman Founding the Justice League Appearance Personality As Superman Superman has shown exceptionally kind-hearted, possessing a strong sense of justice, honor, and selfless benevolence. Growing up thinking he was the last of his kind, thus being very different and alienated a number of his peers, Clark was often at odds with being lost as well aspiring to the values the Kent's taught him. Instilled by his adoptive parents, he grew up to selflessly care for other people and to do the right thing, no matter how big or small the problem. He was also not above saving those who bullied or mocked him, such as when Ken Braverman almost drowned in a river. Though Braverman continued to bully others including Kent, though to a lesser degree from then on, Clark promised he would never let personal vengeance stop him from saving those in need.. As Clark Kent Powers and Abilities Relationships Family * Jor-El † - Biological father * Lara Lor-Van † - Biological mother * Jonathan Kent † - adoptive father * Martha Kent - adoptive mother * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl - cousin and student. Allies * Justice League - teammates ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - teammate and close friend ** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - teammate and close friend ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman - teammate and friend ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - teammate and friend ** Barry Allen/Flash - teammate and friend ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - teammate and friend ** J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter - teammate and recruit. ** John Smith/Red Tornado - teammate and friend ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - teammate and friend * Daily Planet ** Lois Lane - colleague and friend ** Perry White - boss and mentor ** Jimmy Olsen - colleague and friend Enemies * Legion of Doom - enemies ** Lex Luthor - pretend friend and supporter turned enemy ** Cheetah ** Joker ** Solomon Grundy Category:Kryptonians Category:Superman (film) Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Smallville Residents Category:Martian Manhunter (film) Characters Category:Supergirl (film) Characters Category:Justice League: Mortal Characters Category:Heroes